Can You Imagine The Nerve?
by DisneyPrincess104
Summary: A quick little modern one-shot just in time for the holiday season! Afternoon coffee in a cafe, sibling bickering, an indignant phone call... the Darcy siblings are in for an exciting day! If you read it please do! I hope you enjoy it!


Hey everyone! We just had our first real snow and we got about a foot and a half!! And that put me in a really good mood (despite all the shoveling I had to do) so I'd thought I'd post this.

It started out as a one-shot not at all Pride and Prejudice-related, but as I kept writing I kept call the characters Will and Georgie, so I took that as a sign and made it P&P.

* * *

"You have issues, you know that, right?"

His arm was slung casually around her shoulders, keeping her close as they walked through the bustling streets of New York.

She rolled her eyes, "I do not!" She exclaimed, poking him in the stomach. "Just because I don't like coffee doesn't mean I have issues!"

"It just doesn't make any sense, _everyone _loves coffee!" he protested, dropping his arm from her shoulder as they entered a bustling coffee shop.

"Well, I've always been an individual," she retorted, grinning. "Just give it up Dub, I always win," She added as she looked at the menu

Dub snorted, "You only win because I _let _you!"

She rolled her eyes and stepped up to the counter to order her hot tea. "I'll find a table while you order," she offered, slipping off into the crowd before he could respond.

With her tea and his coffee in hand Dub shouldered his way through the throngs of people to the table she had found in the corner.

"Here you go," he offered, holding her drink out. "A boring, tasteless tea for Gee."

"Did you remember the skim milk?"

"Of course."

Gee smiled angelically, "Thanks Wills."

The pair sat in silence for a moment, enjoying the warmth of the shop and watching the busy Christmas shoppers hurry by.

Gee sighed happily, "I love Christmas."

"Because of all the presents?"

After thwacking her companion on the shoulder Gee responded, "I love the cold weather and the snow, the air just smells so good when it snows!"

"Sure Georgie," he responded skeptically.

"Its true! It just smells clean and cold and all snow-y." At his still skeptic expression she gave up and continued. "And the presents aren't bad. But I like spending time with our family."

He sputtered, "You like spending time with Aunt Cath?!? Where did I go wrong in raising you?" he moaned theatrically.

"I meant you and Ricky."

"Aww you love us!!" he teased, grabbing her head and giving her a quick noogie.

"Don't mess up my hair you big oaf!" Georgie screeched, reaching out in a desperate attempt to punch him.

"You _luv_ me," he sang, releasing her and grinning.

"I love Ricky, you my dear brother, not so much!"

Will immediately dropped his smirk and replaced it with a pout and his best puppy-dog eyes.

Georgie chuckled and drank some more of her coffee, "speaking of family: How's Charley?"

"How does family relate to Charley?"

"Well we were talking about horrible siblings and Caroline just popped into my head."

After shooting her a glare he responded, "Charley's fine I guess." He shrugged.

"Still miserable about the break up?" Will nodded. "And you still feel guilty about aiding Caro?" Will nodded again.

Georgie shook her head, "You're an idiot. Have you told him?"

Will nodded, "Yeah, at dinner the other night. He was really disappointed, I felt like I used to feel when dad was disappointed."

"You deserved it."

"I know. But he's not going back to her, said he had already done enough damage or something."

"That's bull!" Georgie exclaimed.

"He's scared of going back."

"Scared of what?"

"That she'll beat him up."

"Jayne or Beth?"

Will chuckled, "Beth. You know Jayne could never hurt a fly."

"How is Beth? You spoken with her?"

"Since I left Rosings? _No!_"

"Will, she doesn't hate you," Georgie said, laying a comforting hand on her brother's arm.

"Yes she does, Gee. And I completely understand that. I was an ass."

"Yeah you were, but you explained why you were an ass and I'm pretty sure she kinda liked you."

Will scoffed, "what makes you think _that_?"

"I'm a girl, we can tell." Georgie said smugly. "Plus when I talked to Jayne she said Beth was more offended about your little comment than anything else."

"Well maybe it was the worst insult she's ever received."

"Hate to break it to you bro, but a girl like Beth: smart, confident, opinionated, outspoken, doesn't not get insulted."

"Gee I don't think you understand," Will said quietly. "Maybe Beth doesn't hate me, maybe she really does like me. But unless I have even the slightest hope she would tolerate me, and no your 'girl connection' doesn't count. But, I promise you, if there is even a teeny-tiny drop of hope that Beth likes me I'll drag Charley out there and talk to her."

"You promise?"

Will nodded solemnly before breaking out into a small grin. "I pinky swear," he said holding out his little finger.

"You can't break a pinky swear, its against the rules," Georgie teased, wrapping her own finger around her brother's.

"I know Georgie, what pinky swears have I ever broken?"

Georgie pondered for a moment, "I'll think of one."

"You done?" Will asked, indicating her cup.

"Yeah."

Georgie stared out the window as Will went to get refills. She jumped when his phone rang from his coat pocket. She pulled it out and glanced at the caller id, which read 'Cruella Deville'.

"William Darcy's phone, Georgiana speaking. How may I help you?"

"_Georgiana?! This is your Aunt Cath, is William there? I must speak with him!_" Catherine DeBourgh's shrill voice came loudly through the phone. She had never quite learned you didn't need to shout over the phone.

"Hello Aunt Cath," Georgie said politely, not laughing at Will's caller id for their aunt even though it fit her to a 't'. "William is unavailable at the moment. Can I take a message and have him call you back later?"

"_Yes! Tell him its very urgent and I must speak with him! It is about that tart!_"

"Which tart?" Georgie asked, suddenly very curious.

"_The one whose sister Charles Bingley was dating. I went over to see her and do you know what she said?"_

"No what did she say?" Aunt Cath obviously needed to vent, and Georgie was intrigued.

"_She insulted me as I have never been insulted before and kicked me put of her apartment!_"

"Wait, Aunt Cath, I don't quite understand."

"_I went to that hussy's house to have her deny the rumor I had heard that she and William were going to be married. First she refused to confirm or deny it, but eventually I got her to deny it, then she refused to agree to not enter into such an engagement with him!_"

"Are you saying she refused to not get engaged to William?"

"_Yes! Can you imagine the nerve?_"

Georgie was in shock. "I'll let my brother know and he'll get back to you as soon as possible," She said quietly.

"_Thank you Georgiana_," Cath said before ending the call.

Will appeared with two to-go cups a moment later and the pair left the building in silence.

"So…" Georgie drawled, grinning after they had been walking a few minutes in silence.

"What?" Will asked alarmed.

"What?" Georgie returned, pretending to be offended at his tone.

"You get that look on your face and I get nervous. Last time I saw that look Ricky started wetting his bed."

She chuckled, "that was great! Classic finger in warm water prank!"

"Seriously, what prompted that look?"

"Nothing."

They walked in silence for a few moments, Will shooting his sister suspicious glances every few steps. Finally they stopped at a street corner. "Well, I gotta go," Georgie said regretfully. "I can her my drawing board calling _'Georgie, Georgie! Come finish your assignment! Remember its due before the holidays!'"_

"Your drawing board is very polite."

She shrugged, "I trained it well." She reached up to hug her brother around the neck, "Thanks for spending time with me Wills." She said kissing his cheek.

"Anytime Gee and honestly, whenever you need to talk I'll be there."

"I know," she said smiling softly, "that's why you're such a great big brother."

She hugged him briefly again, "By the way Aunt Cath called. She was very upset, I'd recommend you call her right away."

She laughed at his confused expression, "its about a certain someone. And don't forget your pinky promise!"

She flounced off down the busy street, leaving her brother mystified.

* * *

I kind of like this setting and the way the characters turned up so if you all would like, I'll attempt to cook up another one-shot in this same world. Maybe Will and Aunt Cath's conversation? And _maybe_ (if you guys really like it )I'll attempt to make it into (my first) multi-chapter story!! Maybe.

p.s. I don't own Pride and Prejudice

Hope you all had a Happy Hanukah or have a Merry Christmas (or a joyful holiday season)!! And don't forget to review please :D


End file.
